The Dirty Pair: Heavy Metal Tribute
by Brandon Burns
Summary: This story ideal was mostly taking from the 1981 adult film "Heavy Metal" warning: Rated M for Sex, Cursing, and Drug Use.


**This is based on the 1981 adult cartoon film Heavy Metal, and the the skit "So Beautiful And So Dangerous" And it's based on The Dirty Pair's OVA episode "But They're Only Children" This will have two diffrent versions of it, This is rated M, so this has some dirty stuff in It!**

First Version- Two young perverted boys name Mike and Sam were both walking around the town's mall as the two continued to move around the place, Mike soon had saw a book store that were selling dirty magazines and it was for Adults Only, as horny Mikey caught the short glimps of it in the windows, He says to his best friend young Sam.

"Hey bud, check it out! they have nudie girls in that place why don't we go and look at all those hot magazines in the store! What do you say?"

Sam told him.

"I say HELL YEAH! Tits, Asses, and a couple of bushes, Hot Dam!"

As they ran so quickly to see all the naked girls magazines inside of the store, the big store clerk had just notice them looking at some of the centerfolds with a woman with really huge KNOCKERS! on the cover, both Mike and Sam had really excited looks and their faces begin to turn red, and also they started to get super horny and started to have Erections in their pants, suddenly...the big store clerk soon picked up the boy's arms and says before throwing them out of the store.

"No Kids Allowed! Now get the fuck Out Of Here!"

While the boys were now stepping out of the mall, Sam looking really pissed off, said to Mike.

"What an asshole, I bet he never gets any pussy in his life."

Mike said.

"Don't worry Sam, we'll be getting some hot young girls real soon, I mean we all already studs in the making."

Sam replied.

"You got that right Mike!"

As the two were now walking down the steps of the mall, Suddenly...A big giant looking spaceship was coming out of the sky, a bum on the street shouted.

"Holy Shit! God Dam Aliens!"

The spaceship was stopping right near Mike & Sam's direction and it was about to beam them Up! the funny thing about this spaceship it was shape like huge breasted boobs and it had the words in the middel that read

( So Many Men...So Little Time. )

When the ship picked up Mike and Sam and went back into outer space, there were two Hot Babes inside and one with long blueish hair with a clip board in her hand, said to her partner who was driving the ship with red curly hair.

"Aw Shit! we picked up two stupid boys instead of good looking guys, Kei."

She said to Yuri.

"That's just our luck, no hunks but little brats, What are we going to do with these punks anyway?"

Yuri told her.

"I don't know? but we need two strong men to have sex with as a part of our experiment, and they have to give us the greatest orgasm that we never had."

After she said those words, both Mike and Sam then looked at each other with giggling smiles and wider eyes, Mike who was now standing up from the ship's floor says to the girls with excitement.

"Wait a minute, you two lovely angels don't know what your missing! trust us we can give the greatest sex that you will ever had with a man, just because we're both kids dosen't mean we both small, if you know what we mean."

Sam jumped in and said.

"Yeah! I mean we have dames going crazy over us all the freaking time!"

Sam then whisperd to Mike's ear.

"You don't think that we mean in our minds when were masterbating?"

Mike then went.

"Shhhh."

Suddenly, Kei got out of her seat and walked towards the boy's direction and walked real sexy like with her two hands on her hips, she says to Mike while she was flirting with him a little bit.

"Hey kid I like your headband, It's just like mine."

In her head Kei was thinking.

"Lord, he's a smart ass little knowing all, but he is cute."

As Kei was now kneeling down on her knee to rub Mike big hair, she said before she'd escorted him to her bedroom.

"Say, why don't we both go to my room and get to know each other."

He said before following her and holding each other's arms.

"Sure Baby!"

Right before they soon departed the main ship, Mike soon winks at Sam and says to him.

"Hey Sam, You go and tap that one, she's giving you the look my Man!"

He then winks back at Mike, as they already left the room Sam who was now stairing at Yuri for a moment and the two begin to smile at each other, as Yuri and Sam were both sitting down near the driver's side they also begin to chat with each other for a couple of minutes.

Yuri said.

"Sammy, You are a cute little boy I'm sorry for calling you and Mike stupid, please do not get offended, I'm not use of hanging around with children."

Sam said.

"Oh, It's all right Yuri, I'm kind of use of people calling us that for a long time."

Yuri told him.

"You know...I never did it with a kid before but Hey!...There's a first time for anything."

Just now, Yuri and Sam were now French kissing other and Sam was feeling on Yuri's boobies as she was having a soft orgasm, with her eyes closed and Sam was getting a boner in his pants he then takes off her silver top and also her short bottom tight underware skirt, as Yuri was getting to the good point as she got on top of him and took off his blue long shirt, while Yuri and Sam were both having great sex...Kei and Mike were also having some great sex on Kei's heart shape with satin silk bedsheets.

As Mike was sqeezing Kei's brest so hard it made go.

"UHH!...UHHH!...OH GOD!...YESSS!...UHHH!."

Her room also had lots of pictures of naked men with huge muscles and wall painted army guys in diffrent colors, as Mike was kissing her all the way down to her pelvis, Kei took a break to snort some cocain.

When Yuri and Sam started to French kiss, the song "HEAVY METEL" was playing in the background of this event, the lyrics went.

"Drive it on up and let's cruise for a while and leave your troubles far behind, you can hedge your bet on a clean corvette to get you right on time, if you're ready to drive into overdrive, baby the green lights are on it's like you're running your brain on some high octane every time that your fully blown, Won't you take that ride on Heavy Metal, It's the only place you can get laid with little boys, Won't you take that ride on Heavy Metal, It's the only place you can get laid with little boys."

Meanwhile, Yuri and Sam who were having sexual intercourse as she was on top of sam, she kept screaming.

"UHHHH!...OOOOH!...UMMMM!...SAAAAM!"

After the whole sexual experience was over, a couple of fireworks soon blasted out of the ship's windows since it was that dam Good! Mike and Kei who still lying in Kei's bed were both talking about there future plans.

Mikey said while he was smoking a cigarette.

"So on your planet they allow young boys to marry grown women?"

She repiled.

"Yep, we can do it as soon as when will return home, I can't wait for you to meet my Mom."

Back in the main room of the ship, Yuri and Sam were discussing there plans as well.

Yuri said.

"Sammy, that was so fucking good, so wonderful, We need to get married!"

Sam repiled.

"Oh Boy, the best putang in the world and I'll be getting some every night!"

Yury then told him.

"Not unless I'll get my period again."

 **Th End For This Part or Version.**


End file.
